Solo uno más
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. De alguna forma u otra durante los últimos meses su mente le susurraba 'no es suficiente', y su corazón replicaba 'quiero más', pero Kazuto aún no estaba seguro de qué hacer con esos sentimientos recién encontrados. Kirisuna, fluff


Hace unas horas que el sol se había metido, y a pesar de que era una joven noche de viernes Kazuto no era de los que despreciara la posibilidad de conciliar más de ocho horas de sueño. Era capaz de desplomarse sobre la cama y no moverse de esa posición el resto de la noche, pero después de casi siete años de matrimonio le era difícil hacerlo si Asuna no estaba a su lado.

Ya vestido para dormir Kazuto entró a la sala dónde sabía que Asuna estaba, pero se sorprendió momentáneamente al ver que su hija también se encontraba en la habitación.

"¿Asuna no vienes a dormir?" Le preguntó el pelinegro con un bostezo.

Desde su asiento Asuna descendió la aguja a través de la tela una vez más y lo cortó dejando un último nudo. Levantó la blusa rosa frente a sus ojos para contemplar su trabajo terminado, y al estar satisfecha la dobló en su regazo y le sonrió a Kazuto.

"Sí ya voy, justo acabo de terminar. De pura suerte Aiko vio cuando el botón se cayó y lo pude coser a tiempo."

Mientras Asuna guardaba los hilos y tijeras Kazuto desvió su mirada a Aiko, quién estaba dibujando ferozmente sobre una mesa no muy lejos de su madre. Parecía estar inspirada, la mirada de concentración y los crayones desgastados que yacían a su lado eran suficiente prueba.

"Aiko ya es hora de dormir." Asuna le advirtió.

"Ya casi termino mamá, solo un…" Un bostezo involuntario escapó de ella. "Solo un poco más."

Asuna suspiró con una sonrisa.

"Pero si ya estás cansada."

Aiko colocó el crayón negro sobre la mesa victoriosa, y antes de poder contemplar su obra Asuna la levantó suavemente, y tomando su mano la guio de regreso a su habitación.

Kazuto permaneció dónde estaba sin decir una palabra y miró como las dos se iban.

"Mamá no vayas a tirar mi dibujo por favor…"

"Por supuesto que no, cuando despiertes mañana lo verás en el refrigerador con tus demás dibujos."

Sus voces se oían cada vez menos mientras avanzaban, hasta que después de escuchar cerrar una puerta volvió a reinar el silencio.

Algo curioso Kazuto no pudo evitar acercarse a la mesa y ver más de cerca lo que su hija había dibujado. Vio en el papel cuatro figuras, una pequeña de cabello largo y negro sujetando de ambas a manos a lo que suspuso eran él y Asuna, y justo arriba de dónde Aiko estaba dibujada se podía distinguir un hada que volaba sonriente.

Kazuto no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro. Sujetó el dibujo entre sus manos para contemplarlo unos momentos más y se dirigió al refrigerador para colocarlo justo en el centro, usando un imán en forma de flor que Aiko había hecho en clase.

Y entonces una sensación tibia invadió su pecho. Pudo sentir como nació y recorrió lentamente su cuerpo por completo, envolviéndolo en una sábana de alivio, contento y dicha. Como adoraba esa sensación.

A tan temprana edad su hija ya era toda una artista. Ya casi cumplía cinco años, y Kazuto estaba ansioso de continuar verla crecer; hasta ahora había sido una experiencia increíble.

Sus ojos deambularon de regreso al dibujo, e inconscientemente sus dedos se extendieron para acariciar la imagen dibujada de su hija, luego la de Yui, y finalmente la de Asuna. Las tres eran las mujeres más preciadas en su vida, sus princesas y su maravillosa reina, en verdad lo hacían feliz.

No era mentira cuando admitía que no las cambiaría por nada en el mundo, a ninguna de ellas, ninguna de sus cualidades, pero su mente no pudo evitar divagar. No era la primera vez lo hacía, de alguna forma u otra durante los últimos meses su mente le susurraba 'no es suficiente', y su corazón replicaba 'quiero más', pero Kazuto aún no estaba seguro de qué hacer con esos sentimientos recién encontrados.

Miró el dibujo por unos instantes más antes de apagar todas las luces y subir a su habitación.

Tan pronto cerró la puerta detrás de él distinguió la figura de Asuna saliendo del baño mientras la pelirroja recogía su cabello en una cola que dejó caer sobre sus hombros.

"A veces olvido que Aiko es igual de testaruda que tú; a pesar de que tiene sueño insiste en quedarse despierta hasta que se le empiezan a caer los párpados, se nota que es hija tuya." Asuna rio a sí misma.

Asuna se detuvo en su trayecto a la cama al ver que Kazuto no se había movido de la puerta. Lo miró de arriba abajo confundida y alzó una ceja intrigada.

"¿Sucede algo?" Usualmente para entonces Kazuto ya estaba en la cama, esperándola con brazos abiertos.

Estaba un poco nervioso. Evadió la mirada de su esposa y formó débiles puños a su lado, como si quisiera aferrarse a su determinación.

Su expresión no revelaba nada, era una mirada estoica que no daba ni la mínima señal de emoción. Asuna la había visto antes, y usualmente la veía cuando Kazuto había estado pensando en algo seriamente.

"¿Kazuto?" Le preguntó consternada, acercándose a su esposo y tomando suavemente sus manos entre las suyas.

Kazuto elevó la vista, y Asuna no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente al ver la resolución con la que sus ojos grises la miraban. Había algo en esa mirada que siempre le aceleraba el corazón, habían pasado tantos años juntos pero eso seguía sin cambiar.

"Asuna."

"¿Sí?" Respondió tímidamente, un ligero rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Kazuto permaneció callado mientras tomaba su tiempo en contemplar el rostro de Asuna, sus hombros, sus pechos y sus caderas; conocía todo de Asuna a la perfección y adoraba cada diminuto rasgo de ella, de ser necesario era capaz de venerar su cuerpo entero.

"Tenemos una hija maravillosa ¿no es así?" Murmuró, su mirada suavizándose visiblemente.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en los labios de Asuna.

"Por supuesto que sí. No la cambiaría por nada."

Ni él tampoco.

Kazuto tomó su tiempo en observar la expresión cariñosa en el rostro de Asuna; deseaba poder verla siempre así. Suspiró ligeramente y sintió como la incertidumbre en su cuerpo lo abandonó.

"Asuna, lo he estado pensando por mucho tiempo y la verdad yo," Sujetó de regreso las manos de su esposa, acariciando cariñosamente sus palmas con sus dedos. "quiero que tengamos otro bebé."

Asuna parpadeó un par de veces confundida, y cuando al fin pudo procesar las palabras con claridad sintió como su rostro se sonrojo súbitamente. Quiso decir algo, pero cuando la mano de Kazuto se postró suavemente sobre su vientre perdió por completo las palabras.

Otro bebé.

Otro bebé con Kazuto.

Kazuto cortó la distancia entre los dos tomando a Asuna de la cintura y postrando su frente contra la de ella.

"¿Qué opinas?" Le murmuró con una mirada serena.

"¿Otro bebé?" Asuna repitió, como si dudara que hubiera escuchado correctamente.

Kazuto rio suavemente.

"Eso fue lo que dije."

Asuna elevó sus manos hacia el pecho de Kazuto aferrándose a él para no perder el equilibrio, como si se prepara para que una fuerza mayor viniera y la despertara de un sueño. Pero no estaba soñando.

Había muchas cosas que considerar, después de todo tener un bebé era una gran responsabilidad y una decisión que debía hacerse con mucho cuidado. ¿Tendrían suficiente dinero? A Kazuto le dieron un acenso hace poco, y Asuna tenía un trabajo estable; ¿había espacio en la casa? Más de lo necesario, tenían una habitación de huéspedes que nunca usaban y sería perfecta para el bebé; ¿tendrían tiempo para criarlo? Asuna trabajaba remotamente, así que eso no era un problema. Todo era cuestión de que ellos quisieran hacerlo. Kazuto quería otro bebé, ¿y Asuna?

"Para serte sincera," Asuna empezó. "Ya lo había pensado antes un par de veces, pero no estaba del todo segura…"

Ojos avellana se elevaron para encontrarse con grises, y Asuna rio ligeramente al ver el brillo de esperanza en la mirada de Kazuto.

"¿Eso es un sí?" Kazuto preguntó, sin siquiera intentar esconder la sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios.

Asuna asintió.

"Sí, claro que sí."

La felicidad lo invadió, y antes de que Asuna pudiera darse cuenta fue elevada en el aire por la cintura. Giraron por unos instantes riendo juntos, hasta que Kazuto regresó los pies de la chica a la tierra, pero casi instantaneamente la volvió a cargar para sujetarla en sus brazos.

"¡Kazuto! ¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¡Bájame!" Asuna exclamó sorprendida mientras se retorcía por liberarse.

"No perdamos tiempo." Kazuto murmuró emocionado, un ligero brillo pícaro evidente en su expresión.

Aunque cuidadosamente en un súbito movimiento Kazuto colocó a Asuna sobre la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo para no dejarla ir.

"¡O-Oye pero ni siquiera estoy ovulando!" La pelirroja insistió en pánico, un tanto alterada por el repentino cambio de humor.

"Ambos sabemos que eso no me va a detener."

Antes de que Asuna tuviera la oportunidad de reprocharle de nuevo sus labios se encontraron cautivos en un beso del que no se pudo resistir.

* * *

Ya era tarde y debía estar dormida, pero si quedarse viendo la tele a pesar de la insistencia de su madre y el sueño que la abrumaba era suficiente para que Kazuto la cargara en sus brazos, entonces valía la pena.

Con una sonrisa plácida Aiko recostó su mentón contra el hombro de su padre, disfrutando la suavidad del saco formal que él estaba usando.

"Papá ¿falta mucho para que conozca a mi hermanito o hermanita?" La niña bostezó, acurrucándose contra el cuello de su padre.

"Unos cinco meses más hija, ya verás que se pasarán rápido."

Sosteniendo con fuerza a su hija con una sola mano abrió con la otra la puerta de su habitación. Se acercó a la cama y lentamente la recostó, postrando su cabeza contra la almohada y cubriéndola con las sábanas.

"¿Tanto?" Murmuró adormilada. "Es que mamá se ve tan grande que pensé sería pronto…"

Kazuto no pudo evitar reír, reconociendo que en este embarazo Asuna subió más de peso que con Aiko, pero claro si sabía lo que le convenía no podía decir ni media palabra al respecto.

"Puede que eso sea cierto, pero igual hay que esperar." Kazuto explicó en voz baja, cerciorándose de que su hija estuviera cómoda.

"Hmm." Fue todo lo que pudo responder Aiko antes de que el sueño se apoderara de ella.

Kazuto tomó un mechón de cabello que cubría la mejilla de su hija y la hizo a un lado.

"Buenas noches." Susurró con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Cerrando la puerta tras él Kazuto miró el reloj en su muñeca; diez de la noche, aún estaban a tiempo, si salían de la casa en los próximos 15 minutos llegarían a la cena puntuales.

Por su parte él ya estaba listo. Estaba vestido elegante con su traje y corbata negra, y su peinado estaba presentable. Solo faltaba una cosa.

"¿Asuna?"

Kazuto llamó por la pelirroja al entrar a su habitación donde ella estaba vistiéndose hace poco. Pero ya no estaba a la vista, y Kazuto dirigió su mirada a la puerta del baño al escuchar ruidos provenir del interior.

"¿Asuna estás lista? Aiko ya está dormida así que deberíamos irnos."

Por un momento escuchó la voz de Asuna maldecir a sí misma mientras varios objetos se movían agresivamente. Pero lo ignoró, y en lo que esperaba por una respuesta Kazuto se postró frente al espejo para reacomodar su corbata.

"¡Ve sin mí!" Vino la exclamación repentina.

"¿Qué?" Kazuto arqueó una ceja confundido, intentado abrir la puerta del baño solo para encontrar que estaba cerrada.

"Ya no voy a ir."

Asuna no se escuchaba contenta, y Kazuto no estaba seguro si quería averiguar qué era lo que había pasado.

"Claro que irás." Kazuto dijo con firmeza. "Dijiste que lo harías, además ¿no esperas que vaya solo o sí? Mis compañeros de trabajo preguntarán qué ocurrió y estás tan consciente como yo que soy pésimo inventando excusas."

"¡Pues piensa en algo! ¡Ya dije que no iré!" Asuna reprochó de nuevo.

Si seguía discutiendo con ella no llegaría a ningún lado, su única opción viable era ser amable al respecto. Seguramente lo que fuera que haya sucedido era buena justificación para cambiar de planes tan repentinamente ¿no?

Kazuto respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

"Asuna," Susurró preocupado contra la puerta. "¿Estás bien?"

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos, hasta que se distinguió un ligero sollozo.

"No." Gimió Asuna tristemente. A juzgar por su tono de voz no era algo terriblemente serio, pero de todos modos la estaba molestando de una forma u otra.

"¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que sucede?"

"…Me veo horrible."

La expresión calmada de Kazuto se tornó súbitamente a una sorprendida.

"¿Pero de qué hablas? ¿Le pasó algo a tu vestido? ¿A tu peinado?"

Con un ligero clic de la perilla la puerta se abrió, y frente a él apareció Asuna completamente vestida y arreglada para la cena, pero con una ligera humedad alrededor de sus ojos que comenzaba a correr su maquillaje.

Kazuto la miró de arriba abajo; su cabello estaba recogido y peinado sobre su cuello con gracia, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que resaltaba el color de sus ojos junto con unos tacones carmesí, y un brillante collar y aretes de oro que él le había regalado hace un par de aniversarios atrás. Se veía preciosa, ¿de qué podía estar hablando?

"Sigo sin comprender…" Kazuto se encogió de hombros, apenado de que no pudiera entender a lo que la pelirroja se estaba refiriendo.

"¡Estoy gorda!" Bramó Asuna, sus mejillas encendidas de furia y sus puños temblado de frustración. "¡Con este vestido me veo incluso más enorme! Ni de broma iré así…"

Una ligera risa entretenida se le escapó a Kazuto y Asuna lo miró con rabia.

"¿Te parece gracioso?" Siseó bajo su aliento, peligrosamente cerca de explotar.

"No sabes lo que dices." Kazuto murmuró mientras se le acercó. Postró sus manos sobre la cintura de Asuna y las dejó deambular hacia su vientre que había crecido tanto los últimos meses. "Te ves preciosa."

Una mueca incrédula apareció en el rostro de Asuna.

"Sólo lo estás diciendo para que-"

"Lo digo en serio." Kazuto la interrumpió.

Pudo ver como Asuna inhaló aire para continuar discutiendo, pero la detuvo con un beso en los labios. Sencillo para tranquilizarla, pero lo suficientemente largo para que perdiera el aliento.

"Aunque no lo creas te veo más radiante cuando estás embarazada."

Las mejillas de Asuna pasaron de carmesí furioso a un rosa abochornado, sus ojos avellana nublados por ligera pena y genuina confusión.

"¿Qué no lo entiendes Asuna? En estos instantes tienes a nuestro bebé dentro de ti." Continuó Kazuto, portando una ligera sonrisa. "Lo traerás a este mundo con nosotros, y puedo ver con mis propios ojos cómo está creciendo."

Asuna se relajaba visiblemente, y mientras Kazuto continuaba hablando más crecía la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sé que no es fácil, pero igual decidiste hacerlo, y por eso no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente."

Con una mirada tímida Asuna postró sus manos sobre las de Kazuto.

"Sabes que cuando estoy contigo puedo hacer lo que sea." Confesó en voz baja.

Kazuto dejó postrar su frente contra la de Asuna, cerrando los ojos para poder escuchar el respirar de su esposa. Tenía un ritmo agitado, pero lentamente se fue tranquilizando, cada vez más y más mientras el silencio entre los dos continuaba.

"¿Entonces si irás conmigo?" Kazuto preguntó suavemente, observando la reacción de Asuna.

No se veía completamente convencida, pero era obvio que ya no estaba molesta. Asuna suspiró un poco nerviosa, como si considerara los posibles escenarios a los que se fuera a enfrentar.

"¿Si alguien me dice algo prometes defenderme?"

Kazuto rio.

"Lo dices como si fueran a atacarte."

"Promételo." Asuna le dirigió una mueca ligeramente molesta.

Kazuto besó brevemente sus labios.

"Lo prometo."

* * *

Recientemente Asuna dormía lo más posible. Usualmente una vez que despertaba continuaba con su día, pero conforme se acercaba el nacimiento de su bebé siempre buscaba tiempo para tomar siestas y esa mañana no había sido la excepción. Tan pronto dejó a Aiko en la escuela se apresuró a regresar a su habitación dónde Kazuto seguía dormido para poder concebir al menos un par de horas más de descanso.

Ese día en particular había amanecido frío, por lo que Asuna no dudó en tomar una posición cómoda lo más cerca posible del cuerpo de Kazuto mientras se cubría una vez más con las sábanas. Fue casi inmediato cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearla del torso, y tomándolo como invitación se acurrucó contra su esposo y volvió a sucumbir al sueño.

Pareció haber sido solo un instante, pero Asuna abrió los ojos brevemente al escuchar la alarma de Kazuto sonando del otro lado de la cama. Si se había encendido era porque llevaba mínimo una hora dormida.

La alarma no cesó y Asuna codeó ligeramente el cuerpo de su esposo. Conociéndolo ya estaba despierto, solo que estaba ignorando el sonido deliberadamente.

"Tienes que despertarte." Asuna murmuró somnolienta.

Quejándose molesto Kazuto negó con la cabeza contra la espalda de Asuna y la sujetó con más fuerza en sus brazos.

"No puedes obligarme."

Asuna tomó una de las manos de Kazuto e intentó zafarla de su cuerpo, pero el pelinegro solo la sostuvo con mayor firmeza.

"¿Y planeas tenerme de rehén o algo así?" Suspiró frustrada.

"Sí es necesario lo haré." Refunfuño débilmente, soltando brevemente de un brazo a Asuna para apagar la alarma.

"Tienes que ir a trabajar." Asuna comenzó a forcejearse torpemente, pero el agarre del pelinegro no flaqueaba.

Kazuto suspiró frustrado.

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces qué esperas?"

Se quedó callado como si pensara en qué responder, y por un instante Asuna pensó que se había vuelto a dormir hasta que sintió la tibia vibración de su voz contra su espalda.

"Cinco minutos más."

Claramente no tenía muchos ánimos en levantarse, y definitivamente Asuna no tenía la fuerza como para quitárselo de encima, por lo que sólo accedió silenciosamente.

Kazuto exhaló plácidamente al encontrar el cuello de Asuna y escondió su rostro en él entre sus rizos pelirrojos. Sus manos divagaron hacia el vientre de su esposa que había crecido aún más con los meses y lo acarició suavemente.

Justo como ella disfrutaba dormir más tiempo en las mañanas Kazuto parecía tener mayor dificultad en abandonar la cama al despertar. Quería pensar que era el frío, pero Asuna podía jurar que esta actitud de terquedad y afecto la había visto en él antes solo una vez. Había sido hace tanto tiempo que apenas lo recordaba, pero había sido exactamente igual. Igual que hace cinco años.

De repente perdida en sus pensamientos Asuna regresó a la realidad al sentir cómo Kazuto inhalaba ligeramente el aroma de su cuello. Se sentía más cariñoso de lo usual, como si el problema fuera que no quisiera dormir más, sino que quería estar en cama con ella el mayor tiempo posible.

Considerando que Kazuto no era por naturaleza alguien que expresaba su amor tan abiertamente Asuna siempre disfrutaba los momentos que llegaran a ser así, pero cuando sintió como varios besos fueron plantados sobre su hombro no pudo evitar pensar que algo inusual estaba pasando por la mente de su esposo.

No se sentían como besos tiernos de puro amor, se sentían desesperados y anhelantes, como si Kazuto no fuera a volverla a ver y estuviera aprovechando sus últimos momentos juntos.

Ya habían pasado los cinco minutos.

"¿Sucede algo?" Asuna no pudo contener su curiosidad, viendo de soslayo a Kazuto.

Kazuto plantó su frente contra el pálido hombro de Asuna.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Siento que algo te molesta."

El agarre sobre ella finalmente se aflojó, y con la nueva libertad de movimiento Asuna giró de lado para mirar a su esposo a los ojos.

"¿Sientes?" Kazuto sonrió incrédulo, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su almohada. "¿Cómo un sexto sentido?"

"Llámalo como quieras, pero sé de lo que estoy hablando." Afirmó con seriedad, desafiando la sonrisa apática de Kazuto.

No quería decir nada, pensó que quizás podría esconderlo para sí mismo, pero no había manera de que Asuna no lo notara. Después de todo intentó hacer exactamente lo mismo la última vez, y el resultado fue exactamente igual.

La fachada del pelinegro se desmoronó ante los ojos de Asuna, y vio cómo la previa sonrisa desapareció mientras fruncía el ceño preocupado.

Asuna miró como los ojos grises de Kazuto viajaron de su rostro a su vientre brevemente, y definitivamente no le pasó desapercibida la mueca consternada que se formó en sus labios.

"No quiero dejarte sola." Confesó en voz baja.

"¿Sola?" Asuna arqueó las cejas en confusión. "Aiko volverá de la escuela en unas horas, no voy a estar-"

"No me refiero a eso." La interrumpió, sujetando tímidamente su mano en la suya. "Y lo sabes."

Todo se sentía como un deja vú. Ya había escuchado esas palabras antes, ya había visto ese par de ojos grises asustados, y ya habían pasado por la misma discusión. Asuna fue repentinamente bombardeada por la epifanía, visiblemente sorprendida consigo misma por no haberlo recordado antes.

La mirada de Asuna se suavizó en simpatía. Kazuto había vivido ese mismo temor cuando Aiko estaba por nacer, y para su horror ese temor se volvió una realidad. Era de esperarse que el miedo lo invadiera de nuevo, y definitivamente no lo culpaba.

"Es cierto que no estuviste aquí cuando se me rompió la fuente con Aiko," Asuna tomó ambas manos de Kazuto entre las suyas. "pero llegué al hospital sana y salva, y tu llegaste tan pronto pudiste. Nada salió mal."

Kazuto no parecía convencido.

"El doctor dijo que podría suceder en cualquier momento." Insistió el pelinegro.

"Sea cual sea ese momento no importa, porque todo saldrá bien."

"Pero y si-"

" _Todo_ saldrá bien." Asuna lo interrumpió en modo severo, casi regañándolo. "No importa si llegas tarde o estás ahí desde el inicio, lo importante es que al final estemos juntos. ¿Entendido?"

Kazuto nunca se había sentido tan pequeño. Esa mujer frente a él que estaba a punto de tener a su bebé lo estaba reprimiendo por su negatividad. Era ella quien tendría a ese bebé, no él, sin embargo se mostraba tan confiada, valiente y segura de sí misma y de toda la situación. No tenía derecho de estar asustado, al menos no por el bienestar de Asuna.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos Kazuto siempre temía no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para Asuna. Aunque en el exterior simulara ser fuerte por dentro estaba aterrado. Todos sus momentos de debilidad recorrieron su mente, y en cada uno de ellos podía ver con claridad como al final Asuna le daba las gracias y lo reconfortaba. No importaba lo que le hubiera pasado a ella, Asuna siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa. Ella siempre había sido fuerte.

Kazuto permaneció perdido en los ojos avellana llenos de determinación frente a él. Aquí nadie estaba en riesgo de muerte o de perderse el uno al otro; una nueva vida iba a llegar al mundo, una vida que tenía mitad suya, y la otra de Asuna. No tenía por qué sentir miedo, si algo debía sentir era felicidad.

Cerró los ojos por un instante para poner en orden sus pensamientos y exhaló lentamente.

"Sí lo entiendo." Murmuró con una sonrisa aliviada.

La expresión seria en Asuna se tornó a una sorprendida ante el repentino beso que se postró sobre su frente. Le siguió otro en la nariz, en las mejillas, y en los labios, y ante el cosquilleo que la invadió la tensión en la atmósfera se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por las risas de la pelirroja.

"Me haces cosquillas." Asuna rio mientras los besos de Kazuto descendían a su cuello. "¡Y ya pasaron los cinco minutos!"

Las palabras de Asuna cayeron a oídos sordos y se tornaron en risas desenfrenadas cuando Kazuto comenzó a atacarla de cosquillas.

"Papá sé que sigues ahí… ¡Tienes que ir a trabajar!" Llamó repentinamente la voz de Yui desde el celular de Kazuto.

Suspirando aliviada de que sus costados ya no fueran acosados por los dedos de Kazuto Asuna se dejó caer sobre la cama, y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente a su esposo.

"Ya te descubrieron." Rio traviesa.

Kazuto arqueó una ceja entretenido.

"Te salvaste esta vez, pero no hemos terminado."

"¡Vamos papá!" Yui continuó llamándolo.

Estirando sus brazos Kazuto al fin se levantó de la cama y tomó su celular para llevarlo contra su oído.

"Ya te oí Yui." Sonrió derrotado.

"No te preocupes por mamá, Aiko y yo la podemos cuidar. Además si algo pasa me aseguraré de que seas el primero en saberlo." Yui le aseguró determinada.

Kazuto se detuvo en su trayecto hacia el baño para mirar de soslayo una vez más a Asuna. Mientras se volvía a recostar la pelirroja notó su mirada en ella y le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Tiene razón." Asuna murmuró. "Nuestro hijo estará bien."

* * *

Si alguien fuera a preguntarle a Kazuto cómo se sentía podría responder muchas cosas. Cansado, emocionado, somnoliento, aliviado, sorprendido, preocupado, esperanzado, asustado y hasta adolorido. Sin embargo a pesar de todas las sensaciones y emociones que bombardeaban su cuerpo y mente simultáneamente llevaba meses esperando por ese momento.

No le importó para nada que ocurriera en plena madrugada. Tan pronto Asuna lo despertó con evidente dolor en su voz los cinco sentidos del pelinegro despertaron por completo. Le pidió a Suguha que se quedara en casa con Aiko, y mandó un mensaje a su jefe explicando la ausencia que tendría ese día al trabajo; tomó todas las precauciones que pudiera necesitar para poder permanecer al lado de Asuna sin importar el tiempo que fuera a tomar.

Y fueron horas, horas en las que se quedó al lado de Asuna apoyándola y confortándola cuando fuera necesario. El sol comenzaba a salir y ni si quiera se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado ocupado limpiando el rostro de su esposa. Sus dedos le suplicaban que ya no fueran sujetados tan agresivamente, pero Kazuto ignoró el dolor, estaba demasiado ocupado susurrándole a Asuna palabras de amor al oído. Su cuerpo demandaba comida y sueño, pero el pelinegro continuó ignorando el hambre y la fatiga, estaba demasiado ocupado secando las lágrimas de su amada.

Un fuerte y sano llanto invadió repentinamente la habitación y Kazuto sintió como mariposas revoloteaban en su pecho y un peso increíble dejaba sus hombros. No pudo contenerse y besó suavemente a su esposa una y otra vez, agradeciéndole en murmullos casi inaudibles que solo ella pudo escuchar.

El frágil bulto de mantas fue llevado a los brazos de Asuna, y esta rio al ver los mechones pelirrojos ligeramente más oscuros que los de ella que adornaban la cabeza de su hijo. Tan pronto pudo sentir el latido de su madre el bebé cesó el llanto, y un par de ojos grises se abrieron para mirar curiosamente a sus padres.

Asuna plantó un beso en la frente de su hijo y no se molestó en contener las lágrimas, mirando con una sonrisa como Kazuto ofrecía su dedo en señal de amistad y este era sujetado alrededor de cinco pequeños dedos.

"Gracias Asuna." Kazuto besó la frente de Asuna y la abrazó suavemente, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja.

Asuna se dejó sucumbir entre los brazos de su esposo, envuelta por completo en tibieza.

"Te amo Kazuto." Murmuró suavemente, el cansancio evidente en su voz.

Kazuto sujetó a Asuna ligeramente más fuerte hacia su cuerpo.

"Y to te amo. Te amo a ti, a nuestras hijas y a nuestro hijo."

Alzó la mirada brevemente para cruzarse con la de Asuna. Se encontraron el uno al otro y por unos instantes se miraron en silencio, un brillo de ternura y cariño irradiando de los ojos de ambos, hasta que juntos cerraron la distancia entre los dos para reunirse en un beso.

Si alguien fuera a preguntarle a Kazuto cómo se sentía podría responder muchas cosas. Pero sin duda alguna con una sonrisa agotada en el rostro, respondería que solo tenía una manera de expresarlo.

Feliz.

* * *

 **Notas**

Que hoy es el aniversario de Kirito y Asuna? Vaya pero que coincidencia~ ^^

Honestamente planeaba subir esto para el día libre de la Kiriasu week pero no lo pude acabar a tiempo, sobretodo porque se volvió más largo de lo que creí, pero suerte para mí este es el día perfecto para subirlo, y claro que tenía que ser fluff del bueno y empalagoso xD

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y muchas gracias por leer! Se aprecian los reviews c:


End file.
